Between a Mother and Daughter
by darksider45
Summary: Carlotta Valentia gets a gift she has not expected from a man, the Dragonborn, to help her keep her precious daughter, Mila, fed. She is shocked by the man's actions, and later, he does something that brings her closer to him. eventually, she never thought that she would end up in a place she only been once. Dragonborn/Carlotta pairing. Rated T for possible future language use.
1. Chapter 1

**Between A Mother and Daughter**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey Guys! Here, is a pairing of Carlotta Valentia and The Dragonborn! As always, A Nord Dragonborn. I figured I'd give it a try! But, instead, she goes to him, instead of him going to her! It's after the main Quests, (The Civil War, The Dragons, etc...)**

* * *

"Life's hard enough with all these men proposing to me, especially that bard," Carlotta said to the man in front of her.

"Somebody giving you trouble?" The man asked.

"It's Mikael, I heard him boasting about me in the Bannered Mare, saying he'll 'conquer me like a true Nord conquers any beast'. He's begging for a dagger against his throat," She said as she snarled slightly.

_(Sorry, if I didn't spell the Bard's name right, it's a hard one to remember.)_

"What if I took care of the problem?" The man asked.

"You will? You can certainly try, I doubt anything will get through that thick skull if his," Carlotta replied.

The Man nodded, "I'll get him to leave you alone."

He backed off Carlotta's Stall from leaning on, then turned around to go into the Bannered Mare.

He entered, and saw the blond player with his drum. The Man walked over to the Bard.

"Hey, put the drum down for a minute," The Dragonborn said to him.

The Bard gave him a confused look, then set it down.

"If it's women you're looking for, you better go elsewhere, once Mikael gets them, they're got," Mikael said with a cocky grin.

"You need to leave Carlotta alone," The Dragonborn said to him, pointing a finger in his face, then putting it down afterwards.

"Oh, she set you up to this, eh? Well, too bad, that fiery widow is mine!" The Bard replied, nearly shouting, gaining the attention of the patrons.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Leave. Her. Alone," The Man said to him, stepping up.

"Ok, Ok! On my honor, I'll never bother Carlotta again," The Bard gave in, placing his hands up in fear.

"Just the way it should be. Now, I didn't mean to scare you, but sometimes, not every single woman is going to fall for your honeyed words," The Dragonborn told him.

The Player nodded, "Yes, I understand."

"Ok, so, are we still friends?" He asked.

He nodded, "Yes, we are."

The man nodded as he smiled, holding out his hand.

The Bard took it, and shook it. The Blond smiled back.

"See you, Mikael," The Dragonborn told him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Bye," the bard told him.

The Dragonborn walked out of the Bannered Mare, and over to Carlotta's stall.

She saw, and gave him a curious look.

He placed his hands on the edge as he leaned on it lightly, "Mikael won't bother you again."

She sighed a heavy relief, "I'd thank the gods, but I'll settle for thanking you," she told him with a smile, "Here, for your troubles," digging in her pockets for her coin purse.

The Dragonborn held his hands up to stop her, "No, you can keep the payment. Keep Mila fed," he said with a nod, smiling back.

She looked at him, "You sure?"

He nodded again, "Yes, Ma'am. In fact, here," he said as he dug through his own pockets, pulling out four large coin purses, placing them in a line horizontally.

Her eyes went wide, "What are...?"

"Two Hundred and Fifty septims in each sack, a thousand in total."

"I...I can't take these septims from you," she said as she looked at him.

"No, please, I insist. Keep the septims for backup if you fall on hard times," The Dragonborn said to her.

"I...I don't know how to repay you..."

"No need, Ms. Valentia, I don't know how hard, but I know it's hard enough to keep up as a single mother," The Man said to her.

She didn't know what to say. The Dragonborn, a stranger. Well, to her, has given her gold out of the kindness of his heart to help her, and her Mila...

"So, anyway, I've got to run. I'm going to go hunt to relax. Let me know if you need anything else," The man said with a smile as he tapped on the stall a few times, then beginning to walk off. He got about a few feet away before;

"Hey, wait!" Carlotta called out to him, he turned around to see her running up.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Codlin," he answered.

"No last name?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Nope."

"No lover, or...?" She blurted out, cutting herself off. She cursed herself mentally for doing that.

"I really haven't found the right person, yet," he answered, the sun blocking out her embarrassment.

She got a good look of his face. He was handsome.

He had a horizontal bar of green war paint across his eyes, which were also green, and he had a tad bit of long, black hair. He also had a trimmed beard with connecting sideburns.

She snapped back into reality before she started making fantasies about the man.

"Ok, well, thanks again," she told him.

He nodded with a last smile, "I won't be long."

"Oh! Take your time. I don't mind, really," she told him.

He turned and began to walk off again. Carlotta made her way back to the stall, surprisingly, the coins were still there, she was half expecting Breniun to come by and snatch them.

She looked at the sky, and saw what time it was. It was about to hit dark.

"Mila! We're about to close!" She nearly shouted.

"Ok, Mommy!" She heard.

Carlotta made her way back to the stall. She went behind and grabbed a few empty sacks.

"Hi, Ma!" Mila said, coming around.

"Hello, Darling, mind putting the vegetables and the fruits in these sacks? One for each type?" Carlotta asked.

"Ok," she said, taking the sacks.

Carlotta took the bags with the septims, and waited on Mila.

When her daughter was done, they headed home.

"What are in those sacks?" Mila asked, noticing the sacks her mother was carrying.

"Septims," she answered.

Mila's eyes went wide, "Wow! How did you get them?"

"A man came by and gave them to me," Carlotta said.

"Who was he?" Mila asked.

"The Dragonborn, Codlin, he gave them to me to keep you fed," Carlotta said, smiling at Mila.

"Codlin? He did it?"

"Yes, he did, have you met him?" Carlotta asked.

"He's like, my best friend! He gives me a fresh apple every day when I see him!" Mila replied happily.

Carlotta looked at her daughter, "He does?"

Mila nodded, "M-hm!"

Her Mother looked ahead, thinking, nearly at the door to their house.

"Do you like him?" Mila asked.

Carlotta stopped at the door to their house, taken aback from the question;

"I'm...I'm not sure, honey," Carlotta said to her.

Mila shrugged, "Ah, well. I know I do," she said, smiling before setting down the sacks in her right hand, then opening the door.

Carlotta thought about it for a minute, she really wasn't sure what she felt. She let out a heavy breath before entering.

* * *

**And there's the start!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's just a teaser for what's to come when I'm finished in Mass Effect, there will be also two more teasers for Skyrim soon, so keep an eye out! Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**You don't wanna to know how long and hard it was to come up with a last name for the Nord, a name that, at least, wasn't used by the game... I put in 'Colden' and auto-correct on my tablet corrected it to 'Codlin'. I ain't even mad... XD**

**~Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between a Mother and Daughter**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Here's the next Chapter for this fanfic! Enjoy!**

**One more thing, For the fellow readers who are following 'A World Upside Down', I will be adding that one to the end of the queue, so I'll be busy!**

**Enough of my rambling, read on!**

* * *

It was the day after yesterday with Carlotta thinking about The Dragonborn. She had her produce out, and a few folks here and there, came and bought.

She looked around, taking in the sun shining high above her, a few birds flying by, it was a beautiful time of the day.

The Widow looked down the path to the gate to see Mila, along with a man kneeling down in front of her. He seems to pull something out of his pouch, and gave it to her. She threw her arms around the man's neck, he did the same by patting her on the back.

Carlotta smiled at the sight, seeing who it was.

Mila let Codlin out of her grasp, he said a few words to her, and she seems to say, "Ok." Then took off.

Codlin looked after her with a smile, then began making his way to Carlotta's stall.

"Hey, what can I do for you, my friend?" She asked.

"Ah, nothing comes to mind, how have you been doing?" He asked.

"I've been doing good, I bought some meat from Anoriath, a few necessities from Belethor, and a few others," she said to him.

He nodded, leaning on the stall on his side.

"How has Mila been?" Codlin asked.

"She's doing great! She's been helping me with the produce and all of that," she answered.

He nodded again, "That's good," the Dragonborn replied, smiling.

"What about you? Being the Dragonborn has to have its troubles," she said to him.

He brought his hand up flat and shook it side to side, "There are some good things and bad things about it. The Civil War, and Alduin has been dealt with, so the hard parts are over."

She nodded, listening, "Is Whiterun your home?"

"Yep, I don't know where I'd be without all my friends and the good people here," he said, looking about, smiling once more.

Carlotta nodded again, "I see..."

"And I do count you a friend as well," Codlin said to her, still smiling.

She smiled back at him, "Aw..."

He chuckled, "Don't go 'aw' on me, I might faint."

She laughed, "I just might do it again."

"I hope you'll have Danica at hand," he said to her.

"I'm sure To have her at your side," she said, giving a mischievous look, along with a grin, "after, I stop laughing."

Codlin laughed, "At least you'll go home with a smile on your face."

"Yes, Sir," she replied, smiling.

"Ok, I've got to run. If you need anything, anything, just let me know," Codlin said to her.

She nodded, "I will, thank you."

He nodded back, "See you later, Carlotta," then began to walk.

"Bye, Codlin!" She said to him.

She sighed a content relief. She was starting to enjoy his company.

* * *

It was at the end of the day, and Carlotta sent Mila home with the unsold produce. She sneaked inside the Bannered Mare through the other door. She saw Codlin go in a minute or so ago.

She opened and closed the door silently, hearing;

"Go, Go, Go, Go!" Over and over again by several people.

She walked over, and leaned on the frame of the doorway.

What she saw was; Ulfberth War-Bear, and Codlin in a drinking match.

Both men sat at the bar with a crowd watching from the benches. Hulda had bottles of Nord mead in hand and empty ones on the counter.

Codlin and Ulfberth looked ready to pass out, both were staring at each other with wavering gazes, had a hand wrapped around a bottle of mead.

"Is that all you got?" Ulfberth asked him with a slur.

"No, what about you?" Codlin asked back, with a similar slurring.

Ulfberth lifted his bottle to his mouth, looked straight up, downing the contents of the bottle, then set the bottle down to let go.

Codlin repeated the same action.

Again, both had competitive faces, but...

Both men gave in, and fell backwards onto the floor, off the stools. Carlotta had to stop herself from laughing.

"And we have a tie!" Hulda said, smiling

The small gathering cheered. Adrianne stepped to help Ulfberth up, Codlin laid there on the floor. Ysolda offered to help him up, but gave off a clumsy wave, shooing her.

Codlin lifted himself up to a sitting position, pulling out a potion of red, but it wasn't a healing potion.

He popped the stopper off, and drinker the liquid.

"Whew!" Codlin said, shaking his head in a rapid fashion, "That was a good one!" He said with a smile.

He stood up, took out another one of those potions, and handed it to to War-bear.

"Thanks," Ulfberth said, still in a slur.

The man took off the cap, and did the same as Codlin.

"Now, that's what you call a pint!" The Dragonborn told him with a grin.

Ulfberth nodded and smiled in agreement, "That, it is, my friend."

"And let's hope we don't crack the floor from those falls, or else, I'm sure Hulda will make us chop wood," Codlin said, grinning at Hulda.

"Oh no, don't worry, I'll have Ulfberth cook while you serve the drinks," she replied, grinning back.

"Wanna trade?" Ulfberth asked Codlin.

Codlin laughed, "I don't think I'm much of a cooker, but I can try."

Carlotta smiled heartily, shaking her head at the ground. The world drowned out as she looked at him. It didn't take long before she noticed, and mentally slapped herself to get out of the fantasy world.

She let out a silent sigh once more before looking at Codlin again, then making her way back the path she came.

* * *

**And there's #2!**

**Sorry guys! I thought I uploaded this chapter, and I guess I didn't! Sorry!**

**Thanks for Reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	3. Chapter 3

**Between a Mother And Daughter**

**Chapter 3**

**What's up, guys? Here's the third chapter of this installment!**

* * *

It was an end to another exhausting day of the market. Carlotta and her daughter were in their house.

The Widow was fixing stew, and her daughter sat on the other side of the fire Place.

She was stirring the stew, and Mila had a question.

"Hey Ma?" She asked.

"Yes, dear?" Carlotta replied.

"What do you think of Codlin?" She asked.

Again, she was taken aback from the sudden subject.

"Well, honey, I..." Carlotta trailed off.

"Do you like him now? That he's been talking to you?" She asked again.

Carlotta changed her gaze from Mila to the pot, pondering.

She has to admit, her heart has been aching with loneliness, and ever since Codlin began visiting her, her pain was eased each time. She has enjoyed his company, and how he was around others, as well as Mila. He has helped her with no expectations of receiving any type of reward, and went further by contributing to helping her keeping Mila fed. There was no use of keeping her secret.

Mila sat there, patiently waiting on her mother's opinion.

She smiled, recalling the memories of what she saw that day, Mila throwing her arms around Codlin after giving her an apple.

"I do like him, Mila," she said, still smiling. Finally letting it out.

"Yay!"

"But, don't tell him yet! I...I can't..." Carlotta tried telling her, but couldn't finish.

"I won't, mommy, I'll keep it," Mila told her with a smile.

Carlotta let out a relief as she smiled at her daughter.

"Ok, stew's ready." Carlotta said as she looked behind her and grabbed a bowl off the table behind her.

She took the stirring spoon and filled the bowl.

The mother took the bowl over to Mila, who was eagerly waiting for her meal.

She set it down, "Thanks, Ma!" She heard, before Mila dipped her spoon in.

"You're welcome, baby," Carlotta told her before heading back to get a bowl of her own. When she did, she went over to sit across from Mila.

"So, did you do anything with Codlin today?" Carlotta asked Mila before lifting her spoon up to her mouth.

"Codlin took me up to the walls and we sat down. He told me stories of the world outside Whiterun!" Mila said happily.

"Hm, What kind of stories?" Carlotta asked.

"He told me about the other great cities and their people. It was interesting!" Mila replied, dipping her spoon before taking a bite.

"That sounds fun, is there a city you find most interesting?"

"I think I like Solitude more. I want to see the Blue Palace! He told me it was beautiful there!" Mila gladly told her.

"I've heard," Carlotta said with a smile, taking a sip of the stew.

"He didn't want me to tell you this, but I can't resist! He said you were more beautiful than the Blue Palace!" Mile said to her.

That made Carlotta immediately stop chewing and she swallowed.

"He did?" The Widow asked, surprised.

Mila nodded.

She thought she was used to honeyed words from men, but hearing them from the Dragonborn by her daughter, left her...slightly shocked.

"He really said so?" Carlotta asked one more time.

She nodded again, "Yep!"

"Hm..." Carlotta said as she looked at her stew, stirring it for a moment.

She was unsure what to think at this point. She was taken by surprise, twice, this night. This week was full of unknown expectancies.

The night progressed with the mother and her daughter finishing up their meal. When it was the time to hit the sheets, Carlotta was thinking about the compliment she has taken so differently than all of the others. Lights were out for her soon afterwards.

* * *

**And there's #3!**

**Thanks for reading & please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	4. Chapter 4

**Between a Mother and Daughter**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! This chapter, is something that draw Carlotta even closer to Codlin, what happens? Read and find out!**

* * *

Codlin walked into Whiterun, carrying two bags, dripping every minute or so of red, and his hands bloodied.

He walked towards the Bannered Mare, the guards giving him the eye.

Mila came running by, and saw him.

"Codlin! What's...that?" She asked.

"It isn't what you think it is, Mila, just Deer," he said to her.

"Oh, ok! Can I help?" She asked.

"Thanks, darling, but I don't want these bags to get your clothes dirty, your mother would kill me," he said with a grin, "Or beat me with a potato."

She laughed, "Most likely she would beat you with a potato."

Codlin laughed as well, "Pretty much."

He saw Carlotta at her stall, giving him a confused look.

"Hey, Carlotta!" He greeted her with a smile.

She smiled back, "Hi!"

Codlin looked at Anoriath, who smiled with delight as he ran over to the Dragonborn.

"I got your cuts," Codlin said as he walked around to the side of the Elf's stall.

He set the bags down.

"Ah! Good! Let's see what you got here..." Anoriath said, kneeling down to undo the knot of one of the bags.

"Whatcha got there?" Carlotta asked, walking over.

"Oh, some meat from a few generous deer, who gladly gave them to me, I think it was a charity," Codlin said, looking at her as he said the last bit with a smile.

She laughed, "I think I'd like to visit."

"Ooh, can I come?" Mila asked.

"If they're still open," Codlin replied to her with a smile.

Anoriath nodded with a smile, "These are some great cuts! It's brightening to meet another fellow hunter," he said as he stood.

Codlin nodded, "Right back at you brother, keep the payment. A good hunt beats any day," he said as he smiled again.

"Are you sure? You...?" Anoriath tried to say.

Codlin shook his head, "No, I don't need anything. Just make sure those meats are fit for a Jarl," he said to him, grinning.

Anoriath and Carlotta laughed.

"Alright, I'll make sure they are," Anoriath replied, smiling.

The Elf bent down and picked up the bags, then headed towards the Drunken Huntsman.

"See you all later!" He said to them before he gotten out of earshot.

"Bye!" All three of them said.

Codlin walked over to the section where water was running down rocks from Dragonsreach, and put his hands in the running water, washing them of the stained blood.

"Did you have fun hunting?" Carlotta asked.

"Yes. Ma'am, I did," he said as he tuned to face her. Taking out a piece of cloth to dry his hands. He didn't see Mila, perhaps she ran off to play.

She nodded, "That's good," she said with a smile.

"Yep, so...did you have a good dinner last night?" He asked, putting the cloth away.

She nodded, "M-hm, good ole' fashioned stew."

"Ooh!" He said as he pointed at her, "Good stuff."

"It was pretty good, too!"

"Now, you're making me hungry," he replied to her with a grin.

She laughed, then got an idea, "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?"

He smiled with delight, "I'd love to."

She smiled back, "I look forward to it."

He nodded, still smiling, "Alright, I'll go check on Mila, see how she's doing."

"Ok, don't let me stop you," she said to him, stepping to the side.

Codlin chuckled as he passed her, and up the steps into the next district.

She smiled to herself as she watched him go, but a bit saddened that he left.

"Oh-ho-ho, does the great Carlotta have a crush on the Dragonborn?" Came a voice.

She looked and saw Anoriath, "What...? Oh, dear..."

He laughed, "It's ok, Carlotta, I can understand why you're attracted to him. He treats Mila like she's his own, yet still respecting the fact that she's really yours," he said to her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, "Thank you, Anoriath."

He nodded back, "Anytime, Carlotta."

Carlotta made her way back to her stall, thinking about the Elf's words.

* * *

"That really happened?" Mila asked.

Codlin nodded, "Yep, it did," he said, smiling at her.

They were walking up the steps of Dragonsreach, and stopped above the pools below.

"That's cool!" She replied.

"Oh, and your mother's got a surprise for you tonight."

"Ooh, what is it?" She asked.

Codlin chuckled, "You'll find out soon enough..."

He trailed off from hearing a familiar sound...it has to be...

The Dragonborn looked behind him, and saw what he thought it was.

"DRAGON!" Shouted one of the guards.

The Dragon roared, as if it heard him, and it was heading straight for them.

"Dovahkiin!" Roared the dragon.

His eyes went wide, and spun around to Mila. He grabbed, and wrapped around her. Covering her.

He was wearing his leather armor, and he heard this;

"YOL-TOOL-SHUL!"

And the next thing he knew, was the burning of his back, granting him massive pain. Gladly, none of the flames touched Carlotta's daughter.

"Hold on!" He said to Mila.

He jumped. Into the pool below, with his back down.

Hitting the top of the water hurt him even more, but it put out the flames, and didn't stop him.

Stilling holding on to Mila, he swam over to the stairs.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting on the steps, Mila doing the same, coughing from the water.

She nodded.

"Oh, good..." He said, his world fading.

He didn't hear any fighting. The dragon just did a hit-and-run.

Mila noticed him.

"Codlin?" She asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine...just, go get someone..." He said to her before falling onto his back unconscious.

"Codlin!" Mila said, crying, then looking behind her to see Carlotta running up to her.

"Mila! Are you ok?" She asked, hugging her.

"Yes, I am! But, We need to help Codlin! He...he saved me," she told her.

"He did?" Her eyes going wide.

She nodded.

"Hang on, let me go get help!" Carlotta said as she took off.

* * *

Codlin woke up. He groaned silently at the lingering pain in his back. He opened his eyes, looked around, found himself in the temple, and saw Carlotta at his side, who stood up in attention.

"Codlin! Are you alright?"

"My back still hurts, if that's what you're asking. Where is Mila?"

"She's right here."

Codlin looked and saw the little girl with bloodshot eyes and moistened cheeks.

"Hey," he said calmly, "You ok?"

She nodded, "You just had me worried."

"I'll be fine, honey, just need time to recover," he said to her with a smile.

He held his hand out and she grabbed it.

The Dragonborn looked up at Carlotta, who was hovering over him with a smile, lining her face up with his.

She had tears come to her eyes as she said, "Thank you, thank you, for saving my daughter,"

And she bent down, and brought her lips to his, and didn't separate until a few moments.

The entire time, his eyes were wide as they can be.

When she lifted herself up, and looked at his reaction. She laughed.

The contact. Was beyond this world. Unlike anything he's experienced. He will not forget.

"I must go, I have to tend to my stall. I will come visit you soon, ok?" She said to him.

It took him a second to snap back to Nirn, "Sure, go ahead."

She smiled at him once again, before walking off.

Codlin looked at Mila, who was still holding his hand, "Why don't you go ahead and help your mother, I'll be fine. It just might take a bit before I can get up and move around, I'll come see you when I do."

She nodded, "Ok, I will."

Carlotta's daughter held onto his hand for a few moments more before leaving. The sight left Codlin drowning in emotions.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**I know some of you are going, "Why didn't he just jump before the dragon let off?" Well, let's just say that the dragon was faster than he was...I guess...lol.**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
NEXT - A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- Living in Hell on Earth  
- To Love A Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
~ Between a Mother and Daughter  
- Love Gone Wrong  
- The Shaman of the Skaal  
- A World Upside Down**

**Hey guys, If you could take the time, it'll solve your confusion for the story list above.**

**Go to my profile and/or search for the story 'To Love A Quarian', go to the second chapter, and scroll all the way down to the Story List there. I have changed the way I'm writing my chapters and hopefully you'll find it fair! It'll also save me the time of having to explain.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Between A Mother and Daughter**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Codlin woke up from a deep sleep nap, he looked around to find himself still in the temple, but his back pain was gone.

He groaned as he stretched out, gaining the attention of Danica, the healer.

"Oh, you're awake, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"My back's not hurting anymore, and I...needed that nap."

She nodded with a smile, "That's good, can you stand?"

"I don't know, let's see, shall we?" Codlin said with a grin, sitting up and throwing his legs off the stone bed.

Using his head as a guide, he planted his feet on the ground, using his leg muscles to lift him up.

Danica took a step back, watching.

Codlin balanced himself with his feet spread. He brought his fists together, and spun his upper body side to side, popping his back a couple of times.

Next, he tried walking, Danica stepped to the side, still observing for any signs of recovering still going.

Codlin walked to the end and back to the same spot by the stone bed, but his walk was limp, for one of his legs were part of burns he's received from the dragon, turning to Danica with a smile.

"Seems like I can walk again," he said to her.

She nodded again, "you're free to go, but do exercise caution."

He nodded, "I'll stay in the city until I'm sure I can do combat again. Has anyone came by while I was asleep?"

"Well, Carlotta and her daughter came by the most, worried about you. The town's been buzzing of you protecting Carlotta's daughter from the fire."

He nodded, he was sure the Valentias would be among his more recent visitors, plus about acting as a shield for Mila.

"Ok, I'll go see them, to ease their worrying. Thanks Danica."

She gave a smile, "Anytime, Codlin."

"Do you require coin for this healing?" Codlin said, holding out his coin purse.

She shook her head, "No, keep the septims, it's the least I can do to repay you for restoring the Gildergreen tree," she said with another smile.

He gave a smile, putting his coin back in one of his pouches.

"That's generous of you, healer," Codlin said to her.

She nodded once more, "Thank you, now, if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to the other patients," she said to him.

"Ok, I'll let you do that, have a good day, Danica."

The healer turned and walked off.

Codlin looked at himself, seeing that he was in clothing. His mind went back to his leather armor, remembering that it was mostly burnt and useless. He'll have get another set later.

He made his way to the side door of the temple and exited.

He closed the doors behind him, and started walking limply to the left, towards the market.

"Well, well, well, look who's up." Codlin heard a familiar voice.

He looked to see his friend, Amren, grinning, and leaning on a house, the Gray-manes, if he remembered correctly.

"Up and walking, my friend, up and walking," Codlin said to the Redguard with a smile, walking up to him in the shade. Turning and leaning on the house next to the man.

"I see one of your legs aren't walking normally, still healing?"

"It appears so," Codlin replied.

"That was a great thing you did, man, saving Carlotta's Mila," Amren said with a smile.

"I did what I had to," Codlin said to him with a shrug.

He nodded, "And you did it right."

"Alright, Amren, it's good talking to you, I need to go see Carlotta and Mila, gods knows they're worrying right about now," Codlin said to the Redguard as he lifted himself off the house from the leaning position.

He nodded, "Ok, see you later,"

Codlin began his limp walking before Amren called him, he looked at the Redguard one more time,

"Want to have a drinking contest tonight?"

Codlin smiled, "If I don't have any other plans tonight, You're on."

Amren nodded with a grin, "See you there."

Codlin nodded back before beginning his short journey.

He made it to the archway, and looked, to see Carlotta at her stall with Mila standing next to her, talking perhaps.

He began taking slow steps down the stairs to avoid tripping with his still-healing leg.

He managed to reach the bottom quietly enough to where they couldn't hear him.

The Dragonborn took a few steps closer, he looked over at Anoriath and Ysolda, who were watching him. Codlin brought a finger to his lips. Both of them nodded.

"When do you think he'll be up?" Mila asked Carlotta.

"I do not know, honey, but I'm sure it'll be soon," she replied as she looked at her.

Codlin grinned as he neared his mouth to the middle of their ears.

"Or, he could be standing behind you," he said a little bit above a whisper.

Both girls turned at the same time with a gasp, and hugged him. Carlotta at the front with Mila at the side. He had his hand on Mila's and Carlotta's back, laughing.

"Codlin! You're ok!" He heard Mila said to him.

"I'm alright, Mila," he said with a smile, looking over at Anoriath and Ysolda, who were smiling, Codlin gave them two thumbs up and a wink. They gave him a nod, along with a little bit of clapping.

Carlotta let him go, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, causing his smile to go even bigger as he looked at her, who was smiling just as big.

It took a little longer for Mila to release him, which he didn't mind, she missed him.

"Are you still hurting?" Carlotta asked.

"A little bit in my leg, but I can ignore it," he said to her.

She nodded, "I'm glad that you're ok."

"I won't be able to go out and hunt until I'm sure I've recovered."

Carlotta got an idea, but it made her a bit nervous, not in a bad way, though.

"Do...you have a place to stay?" Carlotta asked him.

"I pay a monthly rent at the Bannered Mare, it's enough at least, why?"

"I was wondering if you would stay at my house..." She said to him.

"Thanks for the invitation, I would love to, but I don't want to pollute the home with myself."

"Please, I insist," Carlotta begged of him.

"Come on, Codlin! It'd-ill fun!" Mila backed her.

Codlin grinned at Mila, "Alright," then looked at Carlotta, "I'll come stay," he said with a smile.

Mila smiled, and threw her arms around Codlin's waist, "Yay!"

Carlotta and Codlin chuckled.

"I'll go let Hulda know what I'm doing and pay for the night I've already stayed," Codlin said to Carlotta.

She nodded, "Do you need help?" She asked, pointing at his leg.

He shook his head, "I can make it."

"Ok, be careful," she said to him.

"I will," he assured her, then looked at Mila, "Want to come along?"

She lit up, "Do I?"

Codlin chuckled once again as he and Mila began to walk towards The Bannered Mare.

Carlotta watched them go, she gave a happy sigh, knowing Codlin was up and well.

* * *

"Well, welcome to our house!" Carlotta said before chuckling, turning around as Mila and Codlin walked in with knapsacks.

"It's a nice, balanced home. Care to show me where to drop my stuff?" Codlin asked with a smile.

"We have a guest room, but you can have it!" Mila said to him with a big smile.

Codlin smiled back, "That's very generous of you, Mila," Codlin glancing up at Carlotta to give her a wink.

"You've read my mind, dear," Carlotta said to her.

Her response was a even bigger smile, "Thanks, ma!"

Then, there was the room with the fireplace, which was the entrance and first room when you entered the house. There was a small, square table with a chair on two sides, and a fireplace with a cooking pot facing the corner on the same wall as the table.

There were shelves above on the wall that ranged from tiny sacks, wines, mead to food with ingredients.

"Come on, I'll show where," Valentia said to him, turning around and walking.

Codlin and Mila followed close behind,

The next room by the fireplace, was of a small lobby. It had a small table by the windows on the left side, and Mila's room on the other side of the stairs.

There was a door in front of the stairs, Carlotta went over and opened it for the Dragonborn.

"Thank you," he said to her before going in.

The room was a below-average size, but it was enough.

In the middle, was a single, fancy bed. On the right was a dresser in the back, and a desk next to it along the wall. On the left was a chest before a nightstand, and a table with two chairs before the chest.

"This will do, it's perfect," he said with another smile as he set the knapsacks down on the bed, turning to Carlotta, Mila did the same.

She smiled back, "I'm glad."

Mila went past the two adults, saying, "I'm gonna go outsideeeee!"

Carlotta and Codlin laughed.

Then, heard the doors close.

Carlotta let out a contented sigh.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Codlin said to her.

Carlotta nodded with agreement, "She is."

Carlotta felt the need to ask him yet of another thing. Something personal...

"Hey..." She said to him with anxiety, "Can we...meet somewhere private tonight? After dinner and Mila goes to bed?"

Noticing the feeling on her face, he nodded, "Of course, maybe on the city's walls?"

She nodded with a smile, "That'll do."

* * *

It was night, and Mila was hungry.

"I volunteer to cook," Codlin said to Carlotta, who looked at him with surprise.

"You do?"

"Well, I have to know how to cook if I hunt, right?"

She nodded rapidly with agreement, "Of course! Go ahead."

He gave a grin, then headed over to the shelves while Mila and Carlotta went and sat at the table.

He shuffled through the shelf, "So, What do you two like?"

"I like stew!" Mila said to him.

He nodded, "Carlotta?"

"I'll take whatever she wants."

He nodded again, "Ok, got it."

He got a bottle filled with a red-orangish color, and smelled it.

"Hm, Tomato juice? Ok."

He took the bottle and poured it into the pot over the fire. It filled about half.

He set the bottle back on the shelf, and searched for more.

Codlin came upon a few raw rabbit legs. He set them all back down except one.

Holding it over his hand, he spawned a small flame, and rotated the leg until it was cooked.

"M...! That smells good!" Mila said to him. He smiled in reply.

He took a knife, and sliced pieces off of the leg into the stew.

"Mila, want to come stir?"

"Ooh, yeah!" She said with excitement.

He chuckled as he gave her a big spoon.

"Stir it slowly while I add more, ok?"

"Ok!" Was her response.

He watched as she did exactly the kind of speed he imagined.

"Oh, so momma did a little teaching, eh?" Codlin said with a smile at Carlotta, who smiled back with a wink.

"Yes, sir!" Mila replied.

He got another leg after setting the knife on the shelf, spawned the same fire, and roasted it. The knife was back in his hands as he sliced more pieces into the stew.

After five minutes or so, he found the right materials and added them to the stew with Mila's assistance of stirring. He was now pouring the stew into two bowls on the table.

"You're making me hungry!" Carlotta commented.

" 'Cause you are," Codlin replied with a grin.

She smiled at him.

"I'm already hungry!" Mila said as she dug into her bowl.

* * *

Codlin turned around after leading Carlotta up on the City Walls, they were empty.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Codlin asked.

And that was the question that had Carlotta nervous.

"I...I wanted to say something," she said as she looked down at her hands, which were wrapping in and out of each other.

"M-hm...?" He said, listening.

"You...you saved my daughter from that dragon in cost of your injuries..." She said to him, directing at his leg and healing back.

"Yes, I did."

"And you've given me a thousand septims to feed her, W...why did you do that?"

"Because, I care about Mila, and you. It'd hard to live on your own with a daughter and barely enough food to feed her. Eventually, I...I thought you were beautiful, like I'm sure Mila has already told you," he replied.

She laughed as she nodded, "She did," then she got serious, "but...that's why I wanted to talk you."

"Is it a problem?" He asked with wide eyes, hoping she'll say no.

She shook her head rapidly, "Oh! No, no... It's not..."

Then, she let out another sigh, "I...I feel a connection between us. We both love and support Mila, and I think...I think we should...I want us to be more."

"You do? I thought you didn't want any man getting between you and Mila?"

"I know...and I...reacted differently when Mila told me about you saying I was beautiful. You put Mila ahead of you at all times. Amren told me about what you said to him, and I...can't think of another man I'd want to be with who cares that much, for my daughter," she finished with tears in her eyes and a smile.

"And you're a loving mother with a heart of gold. Caring for Mila before yourself," he said with a smile.

"I could say you do the same, even though she's not yours, but you still treat her as your own," she cracked.

Carlotta took up his hands, and gripped them gently as she looked into his blue eyes;

"Will you...stay with me? By my side?" She asked.

He gripped hers back gently, "Until the end of time."

They closed their distance, and eventually, their lips sealed underneath the shining light of the moon.

* * *

**And there's the start!**

**I hope I did the scene right, School has a tendency to derail me from my true writing. One reason why I dislike it with a passion.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
NEXT - Hearts Over Minds  
- The Asari Spectre  
- To Love a Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
~ Between a Mother and Daughter**

**- ?**

**- ?  
- A World Upside Down**

***The '?s' will be revealed when I get to those two!***


	6. Chapter 6

**Between a Mother and Daughter**

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! Soon, this great fanfic will be coming to a close! But not yet! I still have a few things planned!**

* * *

Carlotta woke up with a smile on her face. Something that hasn't happened for her in a long time. She...no longer felt lonely as she has the entire time while she was taking care of Mila by herself. She no longer felt cold, but warmed by Codlin.

She looked over her shoulder to see an empty spot on the bed with the sheets neatly folded, telling Carlotta that Codlin was already gone.

She nodded to herself, threw the covers off of her, and got up. She walked over to her dresser, searched for the same attire she wore for the stall. When she did, she put it on.

After that was settled, she retrieved her satchel, brought it over her shoulder, then headed out of the bedroom.

She made her way down the stairs and heard the room on the left open when she reached the bottom. She looked and saw Mila walking out in a green and yellow dress, along with bedridden hair. Green was on the torso and arms with yellow on the skirt, on the wrists, and on the belt that held the skirt.

The girl was rubbing her eyes as she stretched out, groaning as she did so.

"Good morning, Mila, sleep well?" Carlotta asked.

"I think I did," she answered groggily.

Carlotta chuckled, "Come on, I'll do your hair," she said as she motioned for Mila to sit at a chair with a table in the corner along the right wall between the kitchen and the guest room.

Mila yawned as she went over and sat in the chair that was next to the guest room, and scooted up so Carlotta could get behind her.

Carlotta followed her, and grabbed a hair brush sitting on the table, then began to comb Mila's hair.

"Where is Codlin?" Mila asked.

"How come you and Codlin left last night?" Mila asked.

Carlotta was taken back from the question, and took a moment before answering.

"Well, Honey...I...took him out for a talk," she said.

"What did you talk about?"

Again, it took a moment for her to answer, but Mila cut her short.

"You took him out for more than a talk, didn't you?" She said as she turned around with grin.

Well, Mila got her.

Carlotta dropped her head, "I did."

"What did you do?"

"I...kissed him," Carlotta said as she looked up at her daughter, not longer embarrassed.

Mila's eyes went wide, "You kissed him!?"

Carlotta smiled at Mila's face.

"Yes, Ma'am, I did."

"Oh, Gods..." Mila said.

Carlotta laughed.

* * *

**Just a small update!**

**Again, I think I'll have one or two more chapters for this wonderful story! I'm sure you won't be disappointed!**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
NEXT - Hearts Over Minds  
- The Asari Spectre  
- To Love a Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
~ Between a Mother and Daughter  
- Adventurous Admiration  
- A Spiritual Kind of Love**


	7. Chapter 7

**Between A Mother and Daughter**

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys! Sadly, this will be the last chapter of 'Between a Mother and Daughter'. I think it's about time the story's come to a close. But, don't worry, I'll try to make it good!**

* * *

_A few weeks after the revelation of the relationship of Carlotta and Codlin...The Dragonborn had something in mind..._

* * *

"Hello, Madesi," Codlin greeted.

"Hello, Codlin, what can I do for you today?" The Argonian asked.

"Do you have it ready?" Codlin asked.

He nodded, "It's done."

Madesi crouched behind his stall, looking for the object.

"What?!" Madesi said with shock.

Codlin instantly got alert, trying to look over the stall, "It's not there?"

"No, Thieves Guild," he said with a sincere look.

The Dragonborn instantly looked at Brynjolf with eyes on fire, who smiled at him wickedly, holding a small, black box.

Rage immediately taking over him, Codlin took off.

Brynjolf spun around and vaulted over the low wall of the circle around the market stalls. He ran through the alley between the Pawn Prawn and the Inn with a determined Codlin close behind.

The Thief reached the railing that prevented people from falling, and jumped over. Codlin did the same.

The wood of the docks below cracked when Codlin's boots contacted.

He looked and saw Brynjolf run into an opening in the stone wall on the right. He was headed to the Ragged Flagon.

* * *

"Alright, Brynjolf! You can run, but you can't hide!" Codlin shouted when he entered the damp, musty room of the Ragged Flagon.

He walked around the circular stone sidewalk, he got stopped by Dirge.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm here for something that's very dear to me, I advise you to step aside," Codlin said to him sincerely.

"Make sure you're the last thing he hears, Dirge," Came Brynjolf's voice.

Not wasting any more time, Codlin drove his knee into the stomach of the man in front of him, and threw a right jab. Dirge spun to the side, dazed, and Codlin stepped behind him before kicking him into the pool that filled the interior of the circular sidewalk.

The Dragonborn immediately turned and walked into the bar, his eyes were searching every shadow, eyeing over the patrons who dare wouldn't challenge him.

"Ragh!" He heard from behind.

Instinct took over, he ducked, and spun as Brynjolf went flying by into a table. The Thief stopped himself before going over.

When he spun around, Codlin sent a left, then a right jab before thrusting his leg into Brynjolf.

The man tripped to the ground with the table to his back, flipping it when he hit the ground.

Codlin towered over him from the side, he lifted his leg, and placed it gently on the neck. Brynjolf tried to remove it, but Codlin didn't budge.

"Give me the box, or I..." Codlin said as he began to apply pressure on Brynjolf's neck, "Will end your life painfully."

"Ok, Ok!" He cried out.

Codlin stopped his pressuring, but didn't remove the hard, rough boot on the throat.

He watched as Brynjolf dug through his pocket, and pulled out the small, black box.

Codlin took it, and opened it to check.

Nodding with approval, he released his grip on the man's voice box.

"Pleasure doing business with ya," were his last words before going to leave

* * *

Codlin took a deep breath as he walked down the path leading to the market stalls of Whiterun.

He hasn't saw Mila, yet. Hopefully, she'll be there and witness what is about to happen.

Reaching Carlotta's stall, he saw her, and smiled really big. She returned it with delight, relieved he made it back safely.

"Codlin, you're home!" Carlotta said as she and the Dragonborn embraced when the man came around the stall.

"Yes, ma'am, I am," he said as they looked back at each other.

She chuckled as she brought him in for a kiss.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Not much happened," Codlin answered.

She nodded, looking into his eyes.

Noticing something in them, it got her curious.

"Something did happen," Carlotta said in a playful tone with a grin.

Codlin grinned back, nodding.

"Well? What is it?" She asked.

Codlin took a look around, seeing Anoriath, Ysolda, and everybody else who was usually in the market, all were looking at them.

He turned back to Carlotta, moved his left hand to a pocket on his side. While he dropped to one knee, he pulled out the black box, and opened it.

Carlotta gasped in utter surprise with her hands heading to her mouth. Along with the others who were watching.

"Carlotta, will you marry me?" Came the question.

The lady already had tears rolling down her face, "Yes! I will!" She said happily.

Codlin heard a loud intake of air, and he looked to see Mila halfway down the stairs, who was doing the same as Carlotta, but with wide eyes.

She began walking towards them with a shocked face.

"Codlin, if you marry my mom, doesn't that mean...you become my dad?" She asked.

He gave a big smile to Carlotta, then to Mila, "If I recall, you're already my daughter."

She let out another gasp, then cried as she ran into his arms.

"I've finally got a real dad!" Mila cried, soaking Codlin's leather armor.

Carlotta moved closer, and Codlin removed one arm to wrap her. She gave him a kiss as the crowd around them clapped and cheered.

* * *

**Well, that's all folks!**

**I have to admit, I really enjoyed writing this heartwarming story, and I hope you enjoyed it more than I have! I, also, hope this ending is satisfying!**

**Thank you all for following and favoriting this fanfic! As well as the reviews! I don't know where this fanfic would have gone if it wasn't for your motivation to urge me forward!**

**~Dark**

**Now, it's back to Mass Effect!**

**Story List:**

**- A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
NEXT - The Asari Spectre  
- To Love a Quarian**


End file.
